


Mind Reader

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Mind Reader by Dustin Lynch (Pandora)





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Mind Reader by Dustin Lynch (Pandora)

Optimus Prime smiles as Snowfire sets the cube of Energon on his desk. He looks up at him and the white mech smiles down at him and takes a seat across from the desk. “Do you want to go to the training area for a little bit after your finished with the reports?”

“How did you know it was around the time I needed to go?” Optimus Prime tilts his helm. Snowfire shrugs a doorwing flicks a little. 

“Maybe I read your mind,” Snowfire smiles and Optimus Prime frowns.


End file.
